Hell Cinderella Story
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Versi lain Cinderella disney.. Yaitu HELL CINDERELLA STORY -Eyeshield 21 version- Rnr plis? Update sampe chap 5, TAMAT. :D
1. Hell Opening

Haiii minna. Akhirnya saya bisa post fic yang baru lagi! Dan saya harap kalian semua suka fic ini. o.O

Kebetulan fic ini sebenarnya idenya sudah kita tau semua—oke, CINDERELLA. Ada yang nggak tau Cinderella? Haha. Pasti pada tau semua. Hmm, kali ini saya hadirkan Cinderella yang versi Eyeshield 21. Bukan versi Doraemon, Conan, atau Disney. Tokoh-tokohnya asli saya comot dari Eyeshield 21, yang tentu saja ciptaan **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**.

Mengingat ini semua comot-comotan, saya sangat berharap kalian suka fic saya ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong suka, thanks buat yang udah suka fic saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya! Tanpa kalian, fic ini nggak bakal ada *cailaaaa. Lebay!*

Oke, nggak usah basa-basi lagi. Gaje tuh yang saya ketik di atas. o.O

Sekarang.. biarkan dirimu larut dalam cerita yang sudah kita kenal semenjak kita bisa membaca atau bahkan sejak lahir.. **CINDERELLA! (Eyeshield 21 version)**

Eing.. eing.. *layar dibuka*

***

**(Hell) Cinderella Story**

Narator : _alkisah di suatu tempat.. Hiduplah seorang perempuan yang cantik jelita. Dia bernama Mamori. Cewek satu ini lain daripada yang lain. Hal itu dikarenakan dia sangat mencintai kue sus, dan karena kue sus itulah dia lupa akan segala-galanya. Bahkan sampai lupa membeli obat untuk ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Ketika lewat toko kue sus Kariya, duit buat beli obat malah dipakai untuk beli kue sus. Astaga. Sungguh berdosanya kau, Mamori.. *digaplak Mamori terus diceramahin* Ups, disuruh ngerubah ini sama Mamori. Ehem, ehem. Alkisah di suatu tempat.. Hiduplah seorang perempuan yang cantik jelita. Dia terpaksa tinggal bersama bibinya dan sepupu-sepupunya yang keji yang selalu menyiksanya.._

"Mamori!!!" teriak Bibi Mamori—yang ke depannya akan dipanggil Bibi saja. "Cepet siniiii!!!" jeritnya gila-gilaan. Mamori yang tengah membersihkan ruang tamu pun bergegas menemui Bibinya yang nggak sadar umur sudah tua, nggak kuat pake teriak-teriak lagi. Benar saja. Ketika Mamori tiba, Bibinya tengah minum aer sampai lima gelas.

"Huh!" Dibantingnya gelas itu agak kasar. Bibi menatap Mamori tajam. "Heh! Kamu sudah bersihin kamar Bibi belum!?" bentaknya. Mamori pun mengkeret di bentak begitu.

"Eng.. Ano.. Belum, Bi.. Aku masih bersihin ruang tamu.." jawab Mamori takut. Dia tau, jawabannya tidak akan diterima—benar ataupun salah. Pokoknya semua ini kesalahan Mamori.

"Bibi nggak mau tau! Kamu harus bersihin kamar Bibi SEKARANG karena Bibi mau pakai itu kamar entar! Kalo nanti Bibi kembali masih juga nggak bersih, awas saja!" ancamnya. Lalu Bibi itu meraih mantel bulunya yang tebal dan berjalan keluar. Nggak lupa pintunya juga dibanting. Keras banget bantingannya, sampai kaca-kacanya bergetar.

"Aduh.. Gini lagi deh.." Mamori menepuk dahinya pelan. Hhh, dia sudah capek dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Selalu diperbudak Bibinya. Belum lagi sepupu-sepupunya..

"MAMORI!!!!"

Nah loh. Belum apa-apa juga udah manggil.

Mamori—dengan sangat enggan—melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan tempat sepupu-sepupunya menunggu. Di sana mereka duduk dengan gaya sangat sok dan penuh kuasa. Terlihat jelas sekali Mamori dianggap sampah di sana.

"Beliin aku snack. Buruan! Nyam nyam." perintah Kirita—Kurita versi cewek—sambil makan. Mulutnya terus mengunyah tiada henti. Perutnya sendiri jangan ditanya. Besarrrr banget. Kalo beli baju, nggak bisa di toko. Tapi harus manggil tukang jahitnya buat ngukur badannya Kirita yang asli kayak lapangan sepak bola *lebay*.

"Ngg.. Snack apa ya?" tanya Mamori. Di sebelahnya, Igin—Agon versi cewek—memelototinya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Buruan beli!!! Dasar cerewet! Sampah!" bentaknya. Mamori buru-buru menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Igin. Habis, Igin serem banget sih! Tapi gitu-gitu dia itu cakep loh *ceritanya*. Berbakat macem-macem lagi. Pokoknya udah kayak anak emasnya dewa deh!

"Iya! Iya!" Mamori tidak punya pilihan lain selain berlari ke Toserba terdekat dan membeli snack sebanyak yang dia bisa. Sesampainya di rumah, Igin malah ngomel-ngomel. Lagi.

"Sampah! Aku tidak suka yang rasa ini! Kayak sampah! Kenapa juga kau beli!?" omelnya. Buseeet, omongannya Igin harus disensor nih kayaknya. Pakai kata "sampah" semua.

"Anoo.. Aku tidak tau Igin-san, maaf.." Mamori membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Tapi bukan Igin namanya kalau sampai memaafkan Mamori. Dengan sadisnya dia melempar snack yang rasanya kayak sampah itu *katanya Igin, tapi buat Kirita sih enak-enak saja* ke wajah Mamori. Mamori merasa sedih sekali. Dia bahkan ingin menangis. Tapi ditahannya karena kalo sampai dia nangis di depan sepupunya apalagi Bibinya, bisa tambah habis dia dikerjai. Jadi yah mending ditahan dulu.

Seakan ingin menambah kesialan Mamori, Bibinya pulang. Dia sangat marah karena ternyata kamarnya belum bersih sama sekali. Mamori pun dihukum tidak makan seminggu.

Malamnya, Mamori menangis sesenggukan di kamarnya. Kamar yang sebenarnya sangat tidak layak, karena banyak sarang laba-labanya, sempit, dan berada di _bawah tangga_—tunggu, ini sih Harry Potter—maksud author, berada di bawah atap alias di loteng. Selain itu di sana sangat apek. Namun dibandingkan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Bibi dan sepupu-sepupunya itu, kamar ini sudah sangat mewah. Tenang dan hanya ada Mamori seorang.

"Hik.. hik.. kenapa nasibku begini buruk? Memangnya aku ada salah apa?" tangis Mamori. Bantalnya sampai bisa diperas saking banyaknya dia nangis dari tadi.

"Ooh.. andai saja aku bisa pergi dari rumah ini.." ucap Mamori. "Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka.." tambahnya sedih.

Mamori kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Menangis.

***

Cuit.. cuit.. *backsound music suasana di pagi hari*

"Buruan masaknya.. laper tau!!!" jerit Kirita sambil memukul-mukul sumpitnya ke mangkok. Mamori yang tengah masak tamago-don berusaha mempercepat gerakannya. Dia kan tidak mau kena Kirita hummer atau semacamnya. Yah, banyak hal yang MUNGKIN bisa dilakukan Kirita bila dia sudah sangat lapar.

"Sebentar.. sebentar, udah mau jadi kok.." SRENG! Mamori meraup seluruh nasi di wajan ke mangkok super besar milik Kirita. "Ini.."

"Makanan!!!" Kirita pun makan dengan buas. Mamori kembali melanjutkan masaknya untuk yang lainnya yang syukurlah, belum pada bangun. Kalau sampai sudah pada bangun, mereka pasti ikut ngomel karena belum kebagian jatah sarapan.

Tepat saat Mamori selesai memasak, kedua anggota keluarga yang lainnya masuk ke ruang makan. Igin memelototi hidangan yang disediakan Mamori.

"Pagi-pagi makan beginian? Gak mau! Sampah! Cepet bikinin aku roti tawar + keju + bacon + telur + daun seledri *atau bisa disebut juga.. SANDWICH* Buruan ya! GAK PAKE LAMA!" bentak Igin. Buset, pagi-pagi dia udah teriak. Pantes tampangnya udah tua, keseringan ngomel sih..

_Tinggg.. tonggg..._

"Mamori!! Cepet buka pintunya!!" perintah Bibinya. Padahal Mamori lagi nyiapin bahan-bahan buat bikin Sandwich pesanan Igin. Terpaksa dia berlari ke pintu dengan diiringi sumpah serapah Igin, membukanya dengan wajah sedikit kesal, dan mendapati cowok yang baru saja mengebel pintu rumah Bibinya mengenakan baju staf kerajaan. Mamori langsung panas dingin. Ada apa sampai staf kerajaan datang ke sini?

"Eng.. maaf, ada apa ya?" tanya Mamori sopan. Staf kerajaan itu yang setelah diselidiki Devil Bats ternyata bernama Kobayakawa Sena, menunduk sopan dan sedikit.. kikuk. Kenapa kikuk? Yah, karena seperti itulah Sena.

"Maaf.. Apa benar ini rumahnya.." Sena membolak-balik buku alamatnya, "..rumahnya keluarga Anezaki?"

"Oh. Ya, benar." Mamori mengangguk.

"Maaf, apa saya bisa masuk sebentar..?" tanya Sena rada canggung. "Ohh. Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar, tapii.."

"Ah, iya, iya. Silahkan. Ke arah sini." Mamori mengajak Sena masuk dan mengantarnya ke ruang makan, dimana seluruh keluarganya yang tersisa tengah berkumpul. Bibinya sangat kaget ketika melihat Sena.

"Oooh! Ada keperluan apa, ya?" Bibi segera bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk gaunnya, berusaha merapikannya. Sena tersenyum canggung ke Igin yang menatapnya penuh selidik dan Kirita yang tengah menghabiskan mangkuk keenamnya.

"Ituu.. saya mau.." Sena ngubak-abik tasnya dulu, mencari sesuatu. "AHA! Yah, maksud saya, saya mau.. ngumumin sesuatu." ucapnya takut-takut. Dapat dimengerti, siapa pun bisa takut kalau melihat Bibi. Sudah tua, tapi dandannya heboh banget kayak anak muda *penting yah ngomongin ini? ckck*.

"Apakah dari Raja?" potong Igin penasaran.

"Bukan. Ini dari Pangeran.."

"APAAAA???? *crooottt*" Igin sampai nyipratin es jeruk yang tengah diminumnya. "Cepet baca, sam—ups, maksudku.. Sena."

Mamori yang berdiri di dekat pintu, ikut penasaran. Pangeran? Pangeran yang itu? Yang tidak pernah menampakkan diri di muka umum—gosipnya sih Pangeran itu pemalu—ngirimin surat ke kita? Untuk apa? pikir Mamori penasaran.

"Ehem, ehem." Sena batuk-batuk dulu. Siap-siap baca titahnya Pangeran. "Jadi ini titahnya:

_Wahai seluruh rakyatku, terutama gadis-gadis yang cantik jelita *cailaaa*._

_ Hari Minggu nanti, aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa di Istana, dan akan dihadiri oleh seluruh gadis yang ada di kerajaan ini. Bersiaplah. Dandan secantik-cantiknya, karena pada hari itu aku akan mencari pasangan hidupku, yang akan menemaniku sampai tua kelak. Acara mungkin akan berlangsung hingga pagi. Yah, siapkanlah diri kalian masing-masing._

_Pangeran_

…sehingga kalian diminta dengan sangat hormat, untuk datang ke pesta dansa Pangeran hari Minggu nanti." kata Sena, mengakhiri perkataannya. Igin melongo. Tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Kirita sih tetep sebodo amat. Makan terus dia dari tadi.

"Jadi…?" Sena membuka suara, memecahkan keheningan.

"KITA AKAN DATANG!!!" Bibi berteriak penuh semangat. "Tunggu saja! Tolong sampaikan kepada Pangeran, eng.. Nak Sena?"

"Baik, saya akan menyampaikan kehadiran anda kepada Pangeran," Sena membungkukkan badannya, hormat. "Sekarang saya pamit dulu..?"

"Mamori, antar Sena ke depan—ah, tidak. Biar saya yang mengantar anda." Bibi menawarkan diri—tumben banget. Sena tersenyum tidak enak hati, "Ah. Tidak perlu, saya tau jalannya. Permisi."

Sena pun pergi.

Keluarga Mamori yang keji dan jahat itu pun segera berdiskusi. Misalnya diskusi bakal pakai gaun bagaimana untuk menarik perhatian Pangeran. Riasnya gimana. Pokoknya hal-hal semacam itu.

Mamori sendiri tetap mematung di dekat pintu. Tak percaya.

Pesta dansa, hari Minggu nanti. Pangeran! Dia harus PERGI. Harus. Hanya saja.. apakah Bibinya yang jahat mengizinkannya???

_Hell. Di saat kebahagiaan ada di depan mata, kegelapan selalu menarikmu kembali ke dalamnya._

_To be continued.._

***

Yeah! Selesai juga chap pertama. Memang rada-rada gaje sih. Semoga kalian pada suka! (:

Rnr plis?


	2. Hell Fairy

Wah. Saya senang sekali karena banyak *pede banget* yang suka fic ini! Hehehe. Jadi pengin nyengir terus. (:

Hmmm, kalo saja nggak ada test yang menyebalkan ini, saya pasti bisa lebih cepat lagi updatenya! Mari kita semua keluarkan buku ancaman kita buat ngehajar guru-guru S**T itu dan yang bikin-bikin soal keparat itu!! Ayo bersatu di **GERAKAN MURID MENOLAK ULANGAN** yang baru saja didirikan hari ini, detik ini, oleh saya: RisaLoveHiru *kidding, nggak ada tuh grup kayak begitu. Tapi kalo ada yang bikin saya join ya? o.O*

Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau basa-basi dikit, terutama buat yang udah ripyu fic saya! Thanks berat yahhh. (:

Gekkou Kitsu : balesannya sudah saya kirim lewat massage ya? Baca di sana. Hihihi. xD

machi13shield : pangerannya yah jelas dongg.. Hiruma! Hehehe. Saya kan fans berat HiruMamo! Ibu perinya juga ada kok. Ditunggu saja yah kelanjutannya! ^^

YohNa –Nyu- : iya nih, stres sama ujian gaje ini. Waaa. Syukur biologi, kimia sama matematik'ku nggak remidi. Sampai iya, STRES! Tapi sudah pasti fisika remidi *sembunyi ke pojokan, stres* T.T Makasih yah sudah ketawa buat fic ini! Tapi hati-hati, jangan sampai rahangmu lepas *?* Waaa.. ternyata ada Agon Haterz di sini. Hahaa. Aku juga nggak terlalu suka dia sih!? Tapi gak ada tuh ceritanya dia mati. Aku tuh author yang baek, nggak bakal dia mati.. paling juga SENGSARA SAMPE MAU MATI. Hahaha. Xp

Chian30ne : kekekeke.. soal itu ditunggu saja.. kekekeke.. sudah direncanakan kok! xD

Akarichanmaleslogin&lagingetik : hahaha. Kalo saya tiru semua cerita Disney, bisa-bisa dikomplain sama yang punya. Xp

milky-return : iya ya, kasian.. *padahal saya yang bikin dia hidup begitu menggenaskan* hahaha. xD

Ruki_ya : Iya dong *bocor-bocor dikit* hehehe. Thanks udah suka! (:

Akuma-nyo! : hahaha. Thanks yah udah ripyu. Jelas itu Pangerannya Hiruma. Kan aku ngefans sama Hiruma?? Jauuuh lebih ngefans daripada Yamato! Hahaha. Sabar yah updatenya, inget aku masih ujian.. Kamu juga kan?? Mari kita berjuang!!! (:

KuroShiro6yh : waaa… jangan sampe mati Shi-chan!!! *lebay* Iya nih, stres ujian.. Sesat emang ujian tuh!! *ngedumel nggak jelas* Hahaha.. Gara-gara kamu ngomong, aku juga ikut-ikutan jijik neh mikirinnya!! *padahal aku yang mutusin Agon, eh Igin pakai gaun* Thanks sampai difav..!! Gyaaa~ _

Okeee. Sudah selesai saya basa-basinya. Sekaranggg.. kembali ke dunia **CINDERELLA! (Eyeshield 21 version)**

Syuttt. *tirai kembali dibuka*

***

**Hell Fairy**

_Wahai seluruh rakyatku, terutama gadis-gadis yang cantik jelita *cailaaa*._

_ Hari Minggu nanti, aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa di Istana, dan akan dihadiri oleh seluruh gadis yang ada di kerajaan ini. Bersiaplah. Dandan secantik-cantiknya, karena pada hari itu aku akan mencari pasangan hidupku, yang akan menemaniku sampai tua kelak. Acara mungkin akan berlangsung hingga pagi. Yah, siapkanlah diri kalian masing-masing._

_Pangeran_

………..

Mamori berpikir keras. Bagaimana dia bisa ikut pesta dansa itu?? BAGAIMANA??? Saat Mamori tengah mencari jalan agar dirinya bisa ikut ke pesta dansa, Igin malah asyik membicarakan soal gaun yang sudah lama dia taksir di toko dekat pasar *lho? Miskin juga ternyata* Bibi pun memutuskan hari itu juga mereka akan keliling toko-toko untuk mencari gaun baru buat Igin. Kirita sih dilupakan, karena keduanya sepakat Kirita tidak mungkin menarik minat Pangeran. Selain itu juga.. proses membuat bajunya Kirita lama banget. Belum lagi ngukurnya, yang tiap jam berubah terus. Gimana nggak? Makan melulu kerjaannya.

"Kirita, kamu diam di rumah ya. Awasi tuh si Mamori, jangan-jangan ntar barang kita diloakin lagi." perintah Bibi. Mamori yang mendengarnya pun sangat sakit hati. Dia mah nggak mau barang-barang rongsokan Bibinya. Dia cuma mau pergi dari rumah terkutuk ini!!!

Tapi kali ini dia nggak bisa mengutuk Bibinya dulu. Soalnya dia harus bermanis-manis ria *memangnya gula?* supaya dikasih pergi juga. Walau nggak pergi pakai gaun yang mewah kayak Igin, setidaknya Mamori bisa lihat wajah si Pangeran yang misterius itu. Itu saja sudah cukup.

"Ma, mau kemana? Mau ke restoran? Kirita ikut dong." Kirita merajuk. Bibi menghembuskan nafas kesal. Heran sendiri kok bisa punya anak kayak begini. Padahal dirinya sendiri nggak serakus Kirita. Dapat gen rakus darimana tuh? Masa dulu aku sempat nikah sama babi, sih? pikir Bibi dalam hati.

"Mama mau cari gaun buat Igin! Udah kamu nggak usah bawel lagi! Mama mau berangkat!" Bibi meraih dompet, mantel dan segala keperluannya buat pergi. Igin mengikutinya.

"Eh.. ano.. Bibi!" Mamori memberanikan diri membuka mulut. Dan dia segera menyesali keputusannya. Seluruh keluarganya yang terkutuk itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Kalau Igin sih jelas, kayak lagi ngelihat sampah.

Tanggung. Mamori terpaksa melanjutkan omongannya.

"Itu.. aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Bibi mengangkat alis.

"Apa? Ikut ke toko? Mimpi!" bentaknya sadis. Mamori mengkeret.

"Bukan.. ikut ke pesta dansa maksudku.." tambahnya seraya menelan ludah. Mamori menatap yang lainnya penuh harap. Igin langsung tertawa keras-keras.

"Heh! Sampah kayak kamu emang ada yang mau? Mimpiii! Pikir pakai otak! Kamu tuh cuma bisa dipakai bersih-bersih doang, tau!" kata Igin. Bibi tertawa mendengarnya. Kirita sih cuek bebek. Dia kriyak-kriyuk makan kerupuk di sofa yang udah melesak sampai lantai saking beratnya menanggung beban Kirita.

Sadis banget omongannya Igin. Mamori benar-benar mau menangis! Tapi harus ditahan. Sabar.. nanti saja nangisnya di kamar.. sabarrr…

"Udah ah! Sana bersihin kamarku! Jangan sampai kotor, setitik debu pun nggak boleh ada!! Awas kalau sampai nggak bersih!!!" ancam Igin. "Ayo Ma, kita berangkat! Ntar keburu tokonya tutup."

"Iya, ayo!" Bibi meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar bersama Igin. Kirita melambaikan tangan sebesar pancinya. "Dahhh. Inget bawa steak pulang!"

Begitu mereka menghilang dan Kirita *tetep* sibuk makan, Mamori langsung berlari ke kamarnya di loteng. Tidak dihiraukannya tugas yang diberikan Igin kepadanya. Mamori bahkan tidak berpikir apa akibatnya jika tidak membersihkan kamar Igin. Dia bisa tidak diberi makan lagi selama seminggu. Mungkin bisa sebulan. Hanya saja, kali ini dia sungguh sakit hati. Kata-kata Igin tepat menusuknya.

Satu hal saja yang ingin dilakukan Mamori. Yaitu, meraup bantalnya dan menangis sepuasnya di sana *kasihan*.

***

Sehari sebelum pesta dansa berlangsung..

"Mamori!! Cepat setrika gaun baruku!!" perintah Igin. Mamori yang sudah kelaparan setengah mati—baru-baru ini dia lupa bersihin kamar Igin gara-gara nangis di kamar, dan sebagai hukumannya dia nggak makan lagi. KASIHAN—dengan sekuat tenaga melangkahkan kakinya ke tiang jemuran dan langsung terpesona dengan gaun Igin.

Gaunnya sangat.. sempurna. Roknya mengembang dengan sangat bagus sekali dan dengan renda-renda yang ada di pinggirnya, gaun itu sangat cakep sekali! Warnanya juga bagus.. _Pink.._ *LHO??? AGON?? Ups. Di sini dia IGIN. Nggak masalah!!*

Mamori merasa tambah sedih. Sudah nggak pergi, nggak makan pula! Perutnya keroncongan sekali. Semoga Igin pergi bareng Kirita, jadi dia bisa bikin sesuatu di rumah.. Mungkin makanan yang sangat dicintai seluruh bangsa? INDOMIE??

Dia meraih gaun itu dengan sangat hati-hati—kali ini dia tidak ingin diomeli Igin—dan menyetrikanya lebih hati-hati lagi. Pokoknya Mamori berusaha keras agar hasilnya sempurna. Dia setengah bangga saat menyerahkan gaun itu pada Igin. Tapi Igin tidak peduli, itu hasil kerja keras Mamori atau apa. Dia malah komentar, "Benerin kancingnya! Copot itu, sampah!"

Mamori mendecak, kesal. Kayak Igin bisa nyetrika aja loh! Atau masang kancing! Jelas-jelas dia bisanya cuma dandan. Oke, dia anak emasnya dewa tapi dewa emang sebegitunya sampai kasih dia bakat jahit??

Sambil menahan dongkol, Mamori menjahitkan gaun Igin. Igin menerimanya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya sudah sangat mengomentari sekali. Pasti dia mikir, "Sampah megang gaunku. Sialan. Harus pake parfum banyak-banyak!"

Dengan pasrah Mamori mengamati Igin berdandan—Mamori ditugaskan ngambil ini-itu, misalnya lipstick atau apa, atau megangin rambut Igin yang mau ditata—ingin sekali dia meraih konde yang ada di atas meja rias dan menusuknya ke kepala Igin. Sekedar ide gila akibat menahan stres selama ini tinggal sama Igin.

Dua jam kemudian *oke, lama. Tapi itulah DANDAN* Igin selesai juga mendandani dirinya sendiri. Jangan ditanya bagaimana penampilan Igin. Ganteng sekali—eh, maksud author cantiiik sekali! Mamori mengeluh dalam hati. Pangeran pasti kepicut juga sama penampilan Igin. Sapa sih yang tahan kalau udah dideketin atau deket sama Igin? Dia memang.. uhmm.. _mempesona_.

*Tunggu sebentar. Author perlu ke WC dulu buat muntah. HOEKK.*

Kirita sendiri juga mempesona. Tapi dalam artian lain. Silahkan membayangkan pria besar yang dipaksa ganti kelamin cewek sama author, mengenakan gaun pas badan *saking gendutnya* yang kayaknya sudah mau robek, memakai berbagai riasan wajah kayak eyeshadow, lipstick, bedak, blush-on, tetapi di atas semua itu inilah ciri-ciri Kurita yang tidak mungkin dihilangkan author: MAKAN.

Yeah. Riasannya jadi hancur karena Kirita ngemil snack terus. Mana camilannya itu snack kering pula. Remahannya jadi pada nempel semua. Tapi seperti kata Bibi yang sudah putus asa kepada Kirita yang kerjanya makan terus, "Ooh. Gaya dandan yang baru. Glitter dari remahan snack."

Kirita mengira itu adalah pujian. Dia semakin bersemangat makan.

Mamori lantas berpikir : apa jadinya keluarga ini nanti?

Mereka semuanya akhirnya siap berangkat ke pesta dansa. Bibi benar-benar berupaya membuat Igin cantik, karena tak hanya gaunnya yang baru, tapi juga sepatu, tas, bahkan gelang dan kalungnya juga baru. Dan pastinya.. mahal.

Tak ada yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau apa. Mereka dengan cueknya menuju pintu dan berangkat. Ups. Tiba-tiba Bibi kembali sih, tapi itu juga cuma buat kasih tau Mamori bersihin kamar mandi.

Mamori menatap sedih ke istana yang berdiri kokoh di antara bukit-bukit yang permai. Dia ingin sekali ke sana. Oke, dia tidak punya gaun. Dan.. dia tidak secantik Igin *menurut Mamori. Author pribadi bilang dia manis*

Air mata Mamori pun menetes. Dan karena kebiasaannya, dia nangis pasti di kamar. Di sanalah dia menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya di benda yang sama sekali tak tau menahu kejadian yang terjadi: BANTAL.

"Oooh.. bantal.. kenapa nasibku begini jelek?? Kapan aku bisa bebas dari keluargaku yang jahat ini??" isak Mamori. Namanya juga bantal, tak ada yang menyahuti pertanyaan Mamori.

"Hiks.. hiks. Apa tidak ada yang bisa membantuku?" tanya Mamori lagi. Dan.. hening lagi. Mamori kembali merasakan air matanya menetes.

"Huhuhu.."

_Tring. Tring._

"?" Mamori mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat sinar yang sangat menyilaukan.

Samar-samar dia melihat, ada dua orang yang mendekatinya dan mereka dilatarbelakangi cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Sampai mata Mamori menyipit sampai batas terakhir *lebay lagi*. Salah satunya seperti memakai sepatu yang beroda.. dan satunya lagi memakai plester di hidungnya?

Mamori menyipitkan mata. Silau..

_To be continued_

***

Hahaha! Chap dua saya post juga. xD

Rnr plis? *silahkan tebak siapa dua orang itu!!! Yang paling pertama tau dapet hadiah dari saya yaitu: ucapan terima kasih dan selamat.. hehehe*

(: (:


	3. Hell Make Up

Wiii! Makasih banget ripyu-ripyunya! xD

Syukur deh kalian semua pada suka. Aku akan berjuang bikin fic ini ke arah yang lebih baik! Lebih cepat lebih baik!! *kok jadi semboyannya Pak Kalla yah? =.=*

Ngomong-ngomong, semuanya menebak dengan benar pertanyaan chapter sebelumnya. Dan inilah hadiahnya..!! *treet treet dung dung tak tak—background music sebelum pengunguman hadiah*

AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN ARIGATOU KE SEMUA KARENA UDAH PADA BISA JAWAB SEMUA! PINTER YAH! DAPET NILAI 100! *sambil bagiin kertas ulangan yang udah dicek—lho?* TRUS.. SELAMAT BUAT **YohNa –Nyu- **YANG PALING PERTAMA JAWAB! Hehehe.. (:

*gak ada hadiah yang laen ya, Yoh-chan. Wkk*

Ngomong-ngomong ini balasan atas ripyu kalian! Cari nama kalian di sini! xD

YohNa –Nyu- : tenang aja! Bakal kusiksa lagi. Tapi siapin ember yah.. hahaha. Bdw kalo ada waktu aku mau ngambar Igin? Bakal kutag lewat FB yah. Tunggu aja. Xp

Kirazu Haruka : jangan! Langsung saja dari atas Monas pake sedotan! Hehehehe. (: Ini updatenya! Semoga suka yahh.

Rizu Auxe09 : karena Sena punya tugas lain. Kekeke.. *aura iblisnya keluar* Wah! Muntah massal kita. Abis nih juga tetep siapin ember yah buat jaga-jaga! xD

KuroShiro6yh : ditunggu aja yah gambarnya! Soalnya lagi nggak ada waktu buat ngambar neh. Sibuk ngurusin kemping. *curhat mode : On* Begitu ada waktu, pasti kamu tak tag duluan! Ok!? (:

AngelFromTheHeaven : Hehehe.. Betul sekali! Yap, pangerannya Hiruma dong.. Pairings kesukaanku sih.. HiruMamo! (:

Ruki_ya : hah! Jadi kuda masih kebagusan buat Monta! *disepak Monta jauh-jauh—dengan sekuat tenaga balik lagi ke laptop* Awas kau Monta!!! Tak kasih peran jelek lo sekarang!! Mampus!! *tersenyum ala Hiruma* Kekekee..

akari chan males login : hahaha. Monta mah cuma pelengkap. Nggak punya tongkat khusus dia. Xp

Akuma-nyo! : hahaha.. dasar neh anak. Selalu!! Xp hmmm. Tuh udah kukasih nilai 100!! Bilang Mamii sana kalo kamu dapet 100! Wkk. Bdw.. tulisannya bukan chayo. Tapi jia you.. hehehe.. *maklum belajar mandarin di sekolah*

GreenOpalus : jangan muntah!! Sudah banyak yang muntah.. hehehe.. Xp Thx buat ripyunya yah. Bdw salam kenal juga. Maaf nggak pake message, maklum males.. xD

Kyujii Z. Riikun H.K. : thx dijadiin story fav!!! Waaa.. makasih banget loh! Nggak apa-apa. Kamu lagi sibuk test kan? Met berjuang yah.. Bdw aku udah ripyu ficmu!! _

machi13shield : neh permen mint biar nggak mual lagi! Hehehe. Waktu bikinnya merinding sendiri loh aku. Nggak bisa bayangin kayak gimana. Wkk. Yok kita dirikan bareng-bareng? *ikut ngerobek, ngebakar, ngebacok soal-soal ulangan* Kekekeke..

Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong banyak yang bilang kalo Igin sangat MEMPESONA—eh salah. MENJIJIKKAN maksud author. Dan ada request langsung dari **KuroShiro6yh**, yang minta dibikinin gambar Igin. Beneran. Waaa. Author akan berusaha!!! Ditunggu saja ya! Jadi yang ingin melihat Igin lebih lanjut, tetap hidupkan lampunya dan yang tidak ingin silahkan matikan lampunya~! *niru gaya bicara Choky Sitohang. Cowok cakep neh dia. Ckckk. Pengen deh punya cowok kayak dia—ngawur mode: ON* Ehm, maksud author kalo ada yang mau tau Igin, bisa add author di FB: loph_ , nanti kalo udah jadi bakal ditag sama author. Langsung dari FB author loh! *promosi*

Oke. Saya sudah terlalu banyak gajenya. Jangan sampai bosen baca fic ini yah.

Sekarang kita kembali ke **CINDERELLA! –eyeshield 21 version-**

*kembali membuka tirai*

P.S.

Disclaimernya udah di chapter 1, yah! (: (:

***

**HELL MAKE UP**

Tring tring. Sinar itu begitu menyilaukan. Membuat mata Mamori menyipit habis-habisan. Sekilas dia melihat kedua sosok itu memanjat masuk melalui jendelanya. Wah. Cara masuk yang sangat tidak elegan sekali, para pembaca! *ditabok yang baru saja masuk*

Cahaya yang menyinari mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja hilang. Mamori akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok keduanya. Yang cewek mengenakan sepatu roda dan wajahnya tersenyum sangat gembira. Yang cowok memakai plester di hidungnya dan entah kenapa terus mengacungkan tangannya ke atas sambil makan pisang.

Mamori seketika berpikir. Siapa mereka?

"Ehm.. ano.. kalian.. siapa?" tanya Mamori rada takut. Bisa jadi mereka perampok! Muka yang cowoknya mendukung sekali! pikir Mamori dalam hati. Dia bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi barangkali mati di tangan perampok lebih menyenangkan daripada mati di tangan Bibi dan saudara-saudaranya. Oke, mereka nggak sampai membunuh sih. Tapi siksaan mereka sadis banget, baik mental dan fisik semuanya sudah membuat Mamori kelelahan menghadapinya.

"Yaaa~! Bukannya kau yang memanggil kami?" kata cewek sepatu roda itu. Cowok di sebelahnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Betul! Kan kau meminta ada yang menolongmu? Oke. Apa permintaannya Suzuna?" tanya cowok yang setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut ternyata bernama Raimon Taro alias Monta. Atau MONYET? *dilemparin pisang sama Monta, tapi author nangkep terus dijadiin jus pisang. Yummy!—lagi laper, gomen—*

"Tunggu!" Cewek itu mengubak-abik tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Lalu dia menemukannya. Secarik kertas merah muda. "Permintaannya adalah bertemu dengan.. APA? Pangeran!?" Mata Suzuna seketika membelalak.

"PANGERAN? Pangeran yang itu??" tanya Monta, memastikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian.. Tapi cuma ada satu Pangeran kan di negeri ini?" jawab Mamori bingung. Keduanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini sih bukan permintaan. Tapi permohonan bunuh diri!" dumel Monta. Mamori mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Pangeran?" tanyanya penasaran. Suzuna tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak tanya. Oke. Monta, ini tugas kita sebagai peri mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang. Meski ini menyangkut Pangeran.." Suzuna bergidik. "..kita tetap harus mengabulkan! Yaaa~!"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu.. Aku nurut MAX!" Monta mengancungkan jarinya ke udara. Mamori nyengir, tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya.

"Jadi kalian peri? Bagaimana bisa kalian mendengar permohonanku?" kata Mamori. Suzuna mengedipkan mata.

"Mudah! Sekarang kan ada teknologi canggih. Bisa via SMS kayak ini—" Suzuna mengancungkan pesan Mamori di secarik kertas. "—atau via transfer Bluetooth, infrared. Banyak banget!"

"Ooh?" Mamori melongo bego. "Kok aku baru tau ada fitur begituan?"

"Yaaa~ Sinterklas kan butuh istirahat juga. Masa pas Natal doang kerja pol-polan. Sekarang yah bagi tugas dong." jawab Suzuna cepat. "Kamu ini nanya melulu. Jadi pergi nggak sih?"

"Ehh. Jadi dong." jawab Mamori buru-buru. "Tapi.."

"Apa?" tanya Monta sambil makan pisang. Nyam nyam nyam. Mendadak Mamori menyadari kalau Monta sangat mirip monyet. Dia ingin membahas kemiripan ini tapi takut Monta bakal marah dan tidak jadi membantunya. Dengan sangat berat hati, Mamori menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan soal itu.

"Aku tidak punya gaun." Mamori mengangkat baju yang tengah dipakainya beberapa centi. "Aku hanya punya ini, dan ini lusuh sekali. Pangeran tidak mungkin sudi melihatku yang seperti ini."

Suzuna dan Monta menganggukkan kepala menyetujui.

"Sangat tidak ingin melihat! Walau dilihat-lihat kau cantik juga.. MUKYA! LOVE MAX!" teriak Monta. Suzuna buru-buru menahan Monta.

"Sssh. Monta. Tenang yah? Ini minum dulu obatnya." Suzuna memberikan dua butir penenang. Monta memakannya bersama pisang. Tampangnya sangat tidak berterima kasih.

BRUK. Tiba-tiba saja Monta pingsan. Mamori menjerit, kaget.

"MONTA!" Dihampirinya Monta. "Cepat panggil ambulans! Dia—dia pingsan!" Mamori mulai panik. Suzuna tetap tenang. Suzuna menepuk pundak Mamori pelan.

"Tidak perlu ambulans. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi!" Mamori nyaris saja memaki Suzuna. Secara Suzuna kan teman sesama peri dengan Monta. Tapi kok malah cuek bebek begitu. Apa peri memang sekejam INI?

"Dia hanya tidur. Dia akan mengganggu, jadi sebaiknya kutidurkan dulu." Suzuna mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau lebih senang dia berteriak MAX lagi dan mengintipmu saat ganti baju?"

Mamori segera menggeleng, kuat-kuat.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Mamori kepada Suzuna sambil menatap Monta yang tengah tidur. Suzuna memutar bola matanya.

"Dia sebenarnya peri pemula. Belum professional. Nah, ini aku disuruh ngajarin dia gimana bersikap. Tapi kayaknya rada susah." gerutu Suzuna. "Seperti monyet saja. Hmmm. Tapi kita tidak usah memikirkan Monta sekarang! Yaa~ Kau butuh gaun?"

Mamori mengangguk. Suzuna menjetikkan jarinya.

"Gampang! Beri saja aku sedikit ruang." Suzuna bersiap-siap. Mamori keheranan.

"Tepatnya apa yang akan kau lakukan—" Mamori membuka mulut, hendak bertanya.

SYUUUTTT. SERRRR.

Suzuna dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat di ruangan itu, berbelok ke sana kemari, membentuk suatu kekaguman dan keindahan yang luar biasa. Mamori harus buru-buru menuju pojok ruangan karena Suzuna nyaris mengambil seluruh ruangan untuk bermain skating. Lebih tepatnya lagi: nyaris saja menggilasnya yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Hanya sebentar saja Suzuna bermain. Mendadak dia berhenti dan mengagumi hasil—Hah?

Mamori tercengang.

Di lantai nampak bekas Suzuna bermain skating. Dan bekas itu membentuk suatu pola. Awalnya terlihat rumit namun setelah diperhatikan baik-baik rasanya Mamori mengenali pola itu..

Pola gaun.

Mamori tidak bisa berhenti tercengang. Ternyata dari tadi Suzuna menggambar. Menggunakan sepatu rodanya—yang ternyata sudah diupgrade bisa jadi sepatu apa saja, tergantung kemauan Suzuna *di sini sedikit gaje, ampuuun yah. Susah bilangnya nih*--Suzuna MENGGAMBAR. Apakah ini nyata? Mamori terpana.

Ups. Tunggu. Ini hanya cerita dan Suzuna adalah peri. Wajar kalau dia bisa berbuat apa saja!

"Apa kau suka gaun model ini?" tanya Suzuna, mengamati hasil karyanya. "Tidak terlalu buruk. Sudah kuusahakan untuk membuatnya sesuai denganmu. Hmm~"

"Te—terima kasih. Ini.. sungguh luar biasa." Mamori tersenyum dipaksakan. Suzuna mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau? Ini hasil karya!" protes Suzuna. Mamori buru-buru menenangkan.

"Maksudku.. Bagaimana aku _memakai_ gaun yang tercetak di lantai kamarKU?" tanya Mamori, membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Suzuna menepuk kepalanya. Dia nyengir lebar.

"Ups. Maaf soal itu!" Suzuna berputar. Triiingg! Cahaya menyilaukan berpendar dari lantai kamar. Namun hanya terjadi sedetik. Berikutnya sebuah gaun yang sangat cantik berwarna putih melayang turun mendekati Mamori. Mamori sangat bahagia.

Gaun itu lebih cantik daripada gaun Igin. Ini bahkan.. lebih cantik dari semua gaun yang ada. Mamori segera memeluk Suzuna, sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya.

"Arigatou! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana membalasnya." ucap Mamori sungguh-sungguh. Suzuna membalas pelukan Mamori.

"ini adalah tugas seorang peri. Sekarang ayo pakai gaunnya!" perintah Suzuna. Mamori menurut. Dia menyambar gaun itu dan dibantu Suzuna Mamori segera memakainya. Suzuna memang hebat, gaun itu sangat cocok untuk Mamori. Mamori bahkan kaget sendiri saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Yaaa~ Cantik sekali!" Suzuna tersenyum lebar. "Berarti sekarang tinggal make upnya saja!" katanya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasnya—kotak yang penuh dengan bedak, eyeliner, lipstick dan lain-lain. Bahkan ada perhiasannya yang mempunyai warna senada dengan gaun Mamori.

Dan tanpa babibu, embel-embel, empal-empal *itu nama makanan. Upss. Inget, author lagi laper!* Suzuna mulai merias wajah Mamori. Dia menyapukan lipstick ke bibir Mamori, memakaikan bedak, dan sebagainya. Cukup lama Suzuna menghias Mamori. Namun hasilnya sangat luar biasa. Mamori terlihat sangat cantik.. dan menarik!

Mamori sendiri tidak bisa mempercayainya. Benarkah ini diriku? tanyanya terus menerus dalam hati. Suzuna berulang kali memujinya. Tanpa disadari, keyakinan dan harapan kecil tumbuh di hati Mamori. Harapan Pangeran akan meliriknya.. walau sedikit saja..

"Sempurna! Tinggal sepatu ini. Lihat, sepatu kaca edisi terbaru. Keren kan? Kupinjamkan padamu." Suzuna meletakkan sepatu kaca itu di sebelah kaki Mamori. Mamori tersenyum.

"Kau baik sekali, Suzuna."

"Yaa~ Itu tugasku." Suzuna tersenyum ceria. "Sekarang kau membutuhkan transportasi. Hmm~ Mungkin kereta kuda?" Suzuna menjetikkan jarinya lagi. Kali ini dia membuat sebuah kereta kuda yang besar dan mewah, lengkap dengan kudanya. "Aku akan jadi supirnya! Yaaa~ aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Pangeran nanti?"

Mamori tersenyum. Semoga Pangeran tercengang melihatku, pikirnya. Bukannya menyepakku keluar ruangan dansa dan dia melanjutkan kembali dansanya dengan Igin.

Hati Mamori kembali gugup membayangkan Igin. Igin berdansa dengan Pangeran. Bibi mentertawai kedatangan Mamori. Kirita yang makan terus.. Semuanya terasa mengganggunya.

Mendadak dia ingat kata-kata itu.

"_Kau harus bersihkan rumah ini! Jangan sampai ada kotoran setitik pun!"_

Bibi mengatakan itu beberapa detik setelah mereka semua meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di rumah.

"Ayo naik! Kita segera berangkat!" ajak Suzuna, menggamit tangan Mamori. Mamori menggeleng. Wajahnya panik.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugasku! Mereka akan menghukumku, Suzuna!" jerit Mamori histeris. Suzuna kebingungan.

"Tugas apa?" Dan Suzuna seketika mendapat jawabannya. "Oooh!"

"Mereka akan membunuhku! Apalagi aku menyelinap ke pesta dansa." keluh Mamori. Hancur sudah harapannya..

Suzuna tidak menyerah. "Kau lupa? Aku tidak sendirian.."

"Apa?"

"Masih ada Monta!" Suzuna tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dan dengan sedikit trik kecil, Suzuna membuat Monta kembali bangun.

"MUKYA! CANTIK MAX!!!" teriaknya ketika melihat Mamori. "Apakah ini surga? Ooohh.."

"Monta! Kau harus membantu kami!" Suzuna menggamit tangan Monta. Monta mengangguk pasti.

"Aku pasti membantu kalian! Aku tidak keberatan—" _Tidak keberatan membawa Mamori pulang ke dunia peri dan menjadikannya istriku!_

"Bagus!" Suzuna tersenyum riang. "Kalau begitu.. CEPAT BEKERJA!"

"MUKYA!???" Monta kaget. "Ke.. kerja?"

"Iya. Aku dan Mamori mau ke pesta dansa dulu. Kamu di sini, gantiin kerjaannya Mamori beres-beres rumah. Nanti jam 12 malem aku balik kok. Terus kita sama-sama pulang ke dunia peri, oke?" Suzuna memberi Monta seperangkat alat bersih-bersih kayak sapu, pengepelan, ember, lap, sekop.. Monta merasakan hatinya jatuh berkeping-keping.

Harapannya meminang Mamori hancurlah sudah! Sekarang dia harus bergelut dengan WC, dan sahabat-sahabatnya!

"Demi Mamori. Dia mengharapkanmu, loh." Suzuna memprovokasi. Monta langsung terhasut.

"OKE MAX!" Dia pun mulai bekerja dengan riang gembira. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya DIMANFAATKAN oleh Suzuna.

"Masalah ini beres." kata Suzuna tenang. "Sekarang.. silahkan naik~?"

"Ya." Mamori tersenyum. Kegembiraannya kembali meluap-luap.

Suzuna membantu Mamori naik ke kereta tanpa merusak gaunnya. Lalu Suzuna naik dan duduk di depan, menjadi supir.

"Berangkat~!!!" Dan dia memacu kudanya untuk segera melesat menuju istana. Istana tempat Pangeran berada..

_To be continued.._

***

Chap 3 selesai! Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan.. Rada buru-buru cari kalimat. Plus kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, dimana IGIN? Dimana HIRUMA? Tapi mereka tidak bisa muncul di chapter ini karena ini memang fokus ke Mamori dulu.. Chapter berikutnya baru mereka semua pada muncul! o.O

Rnr plis? *hope u all like this chapter!*


	4. Hell Prince

Yaaa~ Maaf sudah menunggu lama untuk chapter.. *author ngecek dulu* ..yeah, akhirnya udah chapter 4! Woaa, thanks udah mau ngikutin cerita ini padahal gaje banget ent nyomot bahan plus karakter dari **Eyeshield 21**. Makasih banget udah mau ngefav neh fic, author sangat berterima kasih! Dan barangkali inilah chapter yang paling kalian tunggu, karena akhirnya.. *dung tek tek dung tak tak tik tik tik!* **Hiruma Youichi** keluar juga di chapter ini!! Mari tepuk tangan saudara-saudara! Mari kita sambut kapten tim deimon yang paling keren, cool dan tentu saja JAHAT sedunia!!

Duarrrr. Duarrrr. Terreeeet. Terreeeet.

*author tewas ditembak bazooka, dilemparin granat, dan ditimpa Kirita hummer*

Test, test. Kekekeke.. *suara Hiruma ngetes microphone*

Baiklah pembaca sialan, mulai sekarang aku, Hiruma Youichi yang akan mengambil bagian author sialan ini untuk basa-basi di halaman pertama!!! Kekekeke.. Kalian sudah menunggu kemunculanku? Kekeke.. *ngecek drama apa yang dia peranin sekarang lalu langsung melotot begitu ngelihat judulnya: **CINDERELLA –Eyeshield 21 version-** *

WHAT THE ****!!!??? Author sialan!!! Suka sekali bikin yang aneh-aneh!! *doarrr. Author yang udah tewas dilemparin granat lagi*

……………………………………………..

Author : WOY! Cerita belum dibuat aku malah udah diBUNUH? Mana keparat sialan itu? MANA!?

Hiruma : Gua maksud lo!? Nantang lo!? *nodong bazooka ke depan author*

Author : Ayok, di lapangan mana! Nyak mejagur ci? Mai! *translate : Mau berantem lo? Sini!*

Hiruma : YAHAAA!!!! *ngeluarin seluruh keiblisannya*

Author : Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Neh, liat jurus gua! *ngelempar foto Mamori yang udah dandan cakep, pakai gaun putih; sudah siap berangkat ke pesta dansa ketemu Hiruma*

Hiruma : *membeku*

Author : YAHAAA!! Gua menang! Apa lo? Cetek! Hush sana, hush! Para pembaca, kali ini saya tidak membalas ripyu kalian yaa. Karena ini udah panjang banget halamannya. Tapi saya tetep berterima kasih sama ripyu-ripyu kalian. Thanks berat ya! Sekarang mending saya lanjutin ficnya, karena kalian pasti sudah penasaran sekali *kepedean* Oke. Tirai, buka!

Jreeeenggg. *tirai dibuka, dan cerita kembali dimulai*

P.S

Di akhir cerita mungkin ratednya harus saya ubah? Dilarang keras bagi yang masih kecil buat baca!!! Oke. Saya sudah beri peringatan! =='

***

**HELL PRINCE *HIRUMA?***

Tok, tak, tok. Suara derap kuda yang seirama memecah kesunyian malam itu. Suzuna yang tengah menjadi supir dadakan memacu kudanya agar lebih cepat lagi. Di kursi belakang, duduk seorang cewek yang sangat cantik memakai gaun putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah.. Mamori.

Mamori berulang kali menghapus peluh di dahinya. Peluh yang muncul karena dirinya sekarang ini sangat tegang. Tadi di rumah dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan dampak yang akan diterimanya jika dia ikut pergi ke pesta dansa. Tentu saja Bibinya tidak akan suka. Igin juga akan semakin menyiksanya. Mereka mungkin akan menuduh Mamori mencuri perabot atau uang mereka untuk menyewa kuda dan membeli gaun putih ini. Mereka tidak akan membiarkanku bahagia! pikir Mamori cemas.

Dan omong kosong apa ini? Peri? Peri yang menyihir menggunakan skatenya dan peri yang berwajah seperti monyet? Ini pasti lelucon.

Hanya saja semua ini begitu nyata. Derap kuda yang terdengar di telinga Mamori, gaun putih yang menempel lekat di tubuhnya juga begitu terasa, sungguh nyata. Ini bukan bohong.

Dan Mamori tidak ingin ini semua bohong. Dia tidak ingin terbangun di pagi hari dengan teriakan serta caci maki Igin serta Bibinya, dan menyadari hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Mamori?" Tiba-tiba Suzuna memecah kesunyian. Mamori tersentak kaget.

"Eh.. i-iya?"

Suzuna memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kumohon—tenanglah. Kau nyaris merusak usahaku merias wajahmu." gerutu Suzuna, sedikit kesal. Sepertinya Suzuna sangat menghargai dan menghormati karya-karyanya. Terbukti bagaimana dia begitu kesal bila kerja kerasnya hancur di tangan orang lain.

"Oh. Maaf," Mamori menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha tetap tenang. Namun pikiran buruk terus berkelebat di kepalanya. Membuatnya gelisah.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Persiapkan dirimu. Yaaa~!" Suzuna memacu kudanya semakin cepat. Kuda-kuda itu pun melangkahkan kaki mereka lebih lebar, dan tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga mereka tiba di pintu gerbang istana.

Di depan gerbang ternyata sudah menunggu Sena, ajudan Pangeran yang datang ke rumah Bibi untuk menyampaikan pesan. Sena terlihat begitu kaget melihat kedatangan Mamori.

"Ah! Anda kan.." Sena mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di kepala, mengingat-ingat. "..yang ada di rumah Anezaki? Sepupunya Igin?"

"Ya," jawab Mamori, lega. Bersyukur Sena masih mengingatnya sehingga dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan berbagai macam alasan supaya bisa masuk. "Apakah mereka sudah tiba?"

"Sudah sejam yang lalu. Kenapa kau baru datang? Dan.. siapa dia?" Sena melirik Suzuna yang masih duduk di kursi supir, tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Wajah Sena sedikit memerah. Dia berbisik—sepertinya kepada dirinya sendiri, namun Mamori masih dapat mendengarnya, "Cantik."

Mamori menyimpan senyum.

"Yaaa~ Apakah kami bisa masuk sekarang? Kurasa pestanya sudah mulai dari tadi kan?" tanya Suzuna kepada Sena. Sena gelagapan. Dia mengangguk cepat—secepat orang yang mempunyai kecepatan 4.2 detik.

"Bisa, tapi kau ikut pestanya atau bagaimana? Karena maaf, eng, tempatnya sudah hampir penuh." jelas Sena. Suzuna mengerang.

"Aku ingin melihatnya dengan Pangeran!" Suzuna mendumel, menunjuk Mamori dengan balutan gaun cantiknya. "Apakah aku tidak bisa menyelinap?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa.." Sena menjawab pelan.

"Tidak apa Suzuna, biar aku masuk sendiri." potong Mamori. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Dia ingin membantu Sena. "Sekarang kau tunggu saja aku di sini bersama Sena. Aku akan kembali,"

Wajah Sena memerah kembali. Suzuna berpikir.

"Yaaa~ kalau memang itu maumu," jawab Suzuna pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong, sini sebentar." Suzuna memberi isyarat agar Mamori mendekatinya. Mamori menurut.

"Kau harus kembali sebelum jam 12. Sesudah jam 12, gaun itu akan kembali menjadi bajumu yang biasa dan dekil itu." kata Suzuna. Mamori terperangah.

"Mengapa jam 12?"

"Karena aku suka angka itu," jawab Suzuna asal seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 12." Mamori menganggukkan kepalanya. Sena yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa kau tidak mau segera masuk, Mamo-san?" tanya Sena. Mamori menoleh menatap Sena dan segera mengangguk. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Suzuna dan Sena.

"Tunggu aku ya, Suzuna. Dah, Sena." ucap Mamori. Keduanya melambaikan tangan. Samar terdengar Sena berusaha membuat percakapan dengan Suzuna..

Mamori berlari menaiki undakan, menuju hiruk pikuk yang terdengar di aula besar. Akhirnya dia berada di sini..

***

DOARRR.

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Doarrr, doarrr.

Rupanya tidak, karena bunyi bazooka itu begitu nyata. Selain itu, pemandangan di depannya juga begitu nyata.

Di sekelilingnya banyak berdiri, duduk, dan bersandar cewek-cewek yang sangat cantik serta menggunakan gaun dan perhiasan yang mewah. Jelas mereka semua mempunyai harapan yang sama yaitu: dipilih oleh Pangeran. Tapi mengapa wajah mereka begitu pucat? Mamori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan terlihat olehnya Igin. Igin menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan "sampahnya" dan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan santai.

Bibi sedang memegangi kepalanya, tampak pusing, di dekat Igin. Kirita tidak terlihat, tapi kuat dugaan bahwa dia berada di depan meja hidangan. Mamori kebingungan.

_Kenapa pesta ini begitu ganjil?_

Dan sebuah suara husky terdengar dibarengi bunyi bazooka yang ditembakkan kemana-mana.

"RAJA SIALAN!" teriak suara husky itu. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat pesta seperti ini? Hah? Aku? Aku sudah bilang, aku bisa mengurus kehidupanku, Raja Sialan! Cepat hentikan pesta sialan ini!"

Raja sialan? Ya ampun.

Suara itu terdengar di dekat kerumunan, dan di sanalah wajah-wajah tampak semakin pucat. Mamori menuju ke sana, secepat sepatu hak tingginya bisa membawanya. Dia berusaha menerobos kerumunan.

"Maaf, permisi. Ada apa ini? Permisii." Mamori berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang kelihatannya enggan membuat celah sedikit pun. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa ke depan kerumunan, dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Ini menjawab seluruh pertanyaan.

Berdiri di tengah-tengah, tampak sangat berwibawa: Raja dari negeri ini. Di sebelah Raja berdiri seorang pemuda berambut spike berwarna kuning pirang dan bermata hijau yang memukau. Pemuda itu menggenakan pakaian bangsawan dan Mamori langsung tersentak ketika menyadari siapa pemuda itu.

Oh. Tidak. Siapa lagi? Pangeran!

*Author perlu menarik nafas sebentar. Hhhhh. Hiruma. Oooh! Tidak. Membuang nafas. Oke. Author siap melanjutkan cerita!*

Pantas saja semua orang berwajah pucat. Lihat bagaimana Pangeran berdiri di sana membawa bazooka, tampak sangat berbahaya. Raja terlihat tetap tenang, namun matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Lanjutkan pesta ini. 3 bersaudara Ha-Haa." Raja memanggil. Ketiganya pun muncul.

"Ya, Raja?"

"Bubarkan kerumunan, tenangkan para hadirin, dan lanjutkan pesta. Segera." titah Raja. Ketiganya mengangguk menuruti, dan bergegas berbalik menuju kerumunan. Bergerak cepat melaksanakan titah Raja.

"Heh! Raja sialan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tetap melaksanakan pesta? Hentikan! Atau kau—" ancam Pangeran. Raja melotot.

"Aku, Raja dari negeri ini, yang menyuruh diriku sendiri untuk tetap melanjutkan pesta! Aku tidak akan diam saja melihat Putraku, Hiruma, bujang untuk selamanya. Aku akan tetap mengadakan pesta, berulang kali, bila perlu hingga ratusan kali, hingga kau menemukan pasanganmu Nak, dan istrimu melahirkan seorang putra yang penuh wibawa sepertiku dan tidak gila bazooka sepertimu! Demi Tuhan, negeri ini memerlukan penerus. Bukannya Iblis!"

"Dan demi Iblis, kenapa kau, Raja Sialan, tidak melepasku dari istana keparat ini dan membiarkanku hidup bebas? Kau bisa mencari penerus dari yang lain, kau tinggal mencari istri baru dan buat anak lagi. Dan anakmu itu bisa meneruskan kerajaan sialan ini!" bentak Hiruma marah. Raja ikut emosi.

"Kau tau keadaanku sekarang! SEKARANG cepat berkeliling, BERDANSA dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik yang telah dikumpulkan Sena atas titahku, TEMUKAN PASANGANMU SEGERA! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MENGULANG UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA!" bentak Raja marah. Hiruma mendengus.

"Sena adalah budakku, bukan budakmu."

"Bukan urusanku. Awas kalau aku kembali nanti kau tidak ada pasangan. Rasakan akibatnya bila MENENTANGKU." Raja memberi isyarat kepada pengawalnya dan mereka meninggalkan aula besar. Hiruma mendecak.

"Tch! Aku akan pergi dari pesta sialan ini!" teriak Hiruma kepada ayahnya yang tidak menoleh lagi.

Wow. Ternyata Raja memiliki sifat Iblis juga. Terbukti dari bagaimana Hiruma akhirnya tetap berada di sana, meski menit telah banyak berlalu. Mungkin dampak jika Hiruma meninggalkan pesta itu sangat besar, dan ditinjau dari berbagai hal, dia memutuskan tetap berada di sana, walau sambil mengumpat.

"Apa kalian!? Cepat pergi, orang-orang sialan!" usir Hiruma. "Pelayan sialan, bawakan aku minuman dalam waktu 5 detik atau kalian jadi santapan Cerberus!"

Tergopoh-gopoh pelayan membawakan minuman. Wajahnya sangat ketakutan. Kerumunan pun menghilang, semuanya mencari tempat sejauh mungkin dari Hiruma.

Kecuali Mamori yang masih terpana.

Bayangannya tentang Pangeran hancur sudah. Pantas Monta dan Suzuna begitu takut begitu dia menyebut kata Pangeran. Mereka pasti sudah lebih dulu tau bahwa Pangeran itu sebenarnya adalah.. IBLIS.

"Hei kau!" Hiruma memanggil. Mamori tidak menyahut, masih terpana.

"Tch!" Hiruma mendekati Mamori. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, namun Mamori tidak bergeming. Igin yang berada di dekat mereka dan melihat kejadian itu, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Habislah kau sekarang, sampah! Berani sekali menyelinap ke sini. Huh, tapi Pangeran sampah itu tidak akan memilihmu. Awas saja sampai di rumah!"

"Hei!" bentak Hiruma. Mamori akhirnya tersadar. Wajahnya berubah cemberut.

"Apa sih kau!?" Mamori balas bentak. Hiruma mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak bisa pakai bahasa yang sopan sedikit!?"

"Siapa kau, sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mendelik.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki. Dan kau pasti Pangeran yang kurang ajar, yang sudah memanggil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan sialan." jawab Mamori. Hiruma terpana.

"Heh. Kau menarik. Tumben ada yang berani membalasku, padahal kau cewek." Hiruma menarik wajah Mamori mendekat. Mamori merasakan wajahnya berubah warna.

"Kekekeke.. Kenapa kau?" goda Hiruma. Mamori berusaha menepis tangan Hiruma, tapi susah sekali.

"Kau pikir aku akan menciummu? Tch!" Hiruma terkekeh. "Tidak mungkin!"

Namun kata-kata Hiruma sangat berlainan dengan tindakannya. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Mamori semakin memerah. Dia berusaha menghindar.

Tepat di saat-saat terakhir, Hiruma menghentikan tindakannya. Dia terkekeh.

"Menarik. Kau harus ikut aku!" Hiruma menarik wajah Mamori ke dadanya. Mamori terperangah.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab Mamori. Dia malah menarik Mamori lebih dalam ke dadanya dan membawanya pergi ke atas, menuju balkon paling tinggi. Igin yang melihat semua itu kontan terperangah.

Begitu sampai di atas, Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya. Mamori segera melangkah jauh-jauh dari Hiruma.

"Apa maumu!?" bentak Mamori, sedikit ketakutan. Namun kemarahannya lebih mendominasi ketakutannya. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Kau menarik." jawab Hiruma, simpel. Mamori terperangah.

"Kau pikir kau menarik? Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik denganmu." balas Mamori sinis. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku? Tidak menarik?" Hiruma mengeluarkan hawa setannya. Mamori mundur ke belakang.

"Berani sekali kau," lanjut Hiruma. "Sebelumnya tidak ada yang seperti kau."

"Aku benci kekerasan. Bazooka. Kau bukan tipeku!" jerit Mamori, mulai histeris.

Mamori terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Hiruma terus mendekat. Beberapa detik kemudian Hiruma sudah mengurung Mamori dengan rentangan kedua tangannya. Mamori tidak dapat berkutik.

"Kau bilang aku apa tadi? Tidak menarik?" Hiruma tersenyum ala setannya. "Sejauh apa kau mengenalku hingga berani berkata seperti itu? Hmm?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau apa. Pangeran, penguasa. Yang pasti perbuatanmu salah! Cepat sekarang menjauh dariku, atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam Mamori. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Berteriak? Seakan-akan kau bisa melakukannya."

"Ap—?"

Mendadak Hiruma mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamori. Mamori terperangah, tubuhnya tersentak kaget. Hiruma menciumnya! Mamori tidak bisa berpikir. Dia seketika membeku.

Hiruma menahan senyumnya. Dia terus mencium bibir Mamori, memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka bibirnya, memberinya akses untuk memainkan lidahnya. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Dan semua itu membuat Mamori gila. Bibir Hiruma dan segalanya, tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Mamori membiarkan bibirnya terbuka dan Hiruma tersenyum girang. Dia mencium Mamori, namun kali ini Mamori membalas ciumannya. Mamori memeluk Hiruma dan Hiruma balas merengkuh wajah Mamori. Mamori bergetar ketika merasakan sentuhan jari Hiruma. Mereka terus berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga author sempat makan mie goreng plus ngemil. *kidding*

Mereka akhirnya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Mamori merasakan wajahnya sangat merah. Hiruma tersenyum seakan mengejek.

"Masih berani bilang aku tidak menarik?"

Mamori menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku? Bukan Igin atau yang lain?" tanya Mamori, gemetar. Hiruma masih mengurungnya.

"Siapa Igin?" Hiruma memutar bola matanya. "Hei, tadi sudah kubilang: kau menarik. Tidak ada yang seperti kau selama aku hidup. Dan.." Hiruma terdiam.

"Dan apa?"

Hiruma tidak menyahut. Mamori memaksanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau.. cantik." Hiruma membuang muka. Mamori tersenyum.

"Terima ka…" Mamori tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, karena Hiruma sudah menciumnya kembali. Mamori memutar matanya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja bel berdentang. Jam 12 malam! Mamori membelalak. Didorongnya Hiruma. Dengan terpaksa Hiruma melepas bibirnya dari bibir Mamori.

"Hei, apa yang—?"

Mamori tidak menyahut. Dia segera lari menuruni undakan, meninggalkan Hiruma. Hiruma berteriak memanggil namanya, namun Mamori mengacuhkannya. Di tengah perjalanannya menuruni tangga Mamori terjungkal. Dia terjatuh dan sepatu kacanya terlepas dari kakinya.

"Mamori sialan!" panggil Hiruma. Mamori terkesiap. Hiruma sudah mengejarnya. Terpaksa dibiarkannya sepatu itu, dan Mamori kembali berlari, menjauhi Hiruma dan segalanya.. kembali ke rumah terkutuk.

_To be continued.._

***

Yaaaa~! Panjang banget chapter kali ini. Moga kalian nggak bosen bacanya.

Rnr plis? o.O


	5. Hell Happy Ending Story

Kembali lagi bersama saya, author gaje yang masih punya tugas namatin fic **Cinderella Story –Eyeshield 21 version-** !! Semoga kalian masih berminat baca fic ini, bukannya udah bosen dan ngutuk author karena suka telat ngepost fic, chapternya kepanjangan, dll. Ampuuun.

Ngomong-ngomong.. *ganti baju dulu, pakai baju kaos gambar Agon disilang*

Jreng.. jreng.. jreng.. *background music, mirip-mirip sama background musicnya Jinglebel—eh, itu mah Natal*

*Promosi mode: ON*

Ehem, ehem. Hai minna-san! Apakah kalian adalah Agon Haterz? Sangat membenci Kongou Agon? Kalau iya, kalian akan mendapat solusinya! *HEE??* Karena di dunia yang sudah sangat kita kenal, apalagi buat anak remaja kayak kita, kita sudah membuat grup pembenci Agon di **Facebook** dengan ketuanya adalah **YohNa –Nyu- **!! Bagi yang mau join, silahkan saja. Info lebih lengkap cari aja di **.com** *ngarep!!!*

Buat Agon Lovers, PEACE yah! Hanya sebuah keisengan anak remaja saja. Hehehehe.. Bukannya mau nantangin kalian atau gimana. Sumpah hanya ISENG! (: (:

Oke. Itu hanya sekilas iklan. Jangan ada yang tersinggung! Para pembaca, berita yang akan disampaikan oleh author kali ini adalah.. ehem ehem. Igin sudah digambar! Penasaran sama gambarnya? Cari saja di album **Ma'art !**-nya author di **Facebook**, dan beramai-ramai kita muntah bersama. Hohoho, sudah lumayan memakan korban loh. Author sendiri pas gambarnya udah _ngilani_ banget. Hoeekkk.

Dan berita lainnya adalah—nggak tau kabar baik atau kabar buruk—ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Terima kasih sudah ngepost ripyu di fic ini! Author sangat menghargainya. Arigatou yah minna-san. (: (:

Author mau balas ripyu kalian! Silahkan cari nama kalian di sini:

Ruki_ya : hahaaha. Iya, panggil Mamori tapi plus sialan. Seperti biasa. Hehehe. Dibaca aja. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini! =D

machi13shield : hohoho.. soal SenaSuzu.. Hmm~ Mereka akan Happy Ending juga, tapi berhubung ini fic HiruMamo, mereka nggak bisa saya bikinin ending lengkapnya.. Ok?? Jangan baca yang di atas buat umurmu yah.. *emak-emak mode: ON*

YohNa –nyu- : Itu lemon cuma ada di chapter itu doang.. Sisanya.. BERSIH!! Hohoho.. Maaf mengecewakanmu. =p

Chian30ne : Sama kayak balasanku ke Yoh-chan. No LEMON! Wkwkk.. Emang tuh Hiruma, nyosor aja.. Nggak sopan! *mukul kepala Hiruma, cari mati*

Alumina Akira -chan- : Soal dimana mereka kissu.. Sudah dikasih tau kok?? Hehehe.. Kan ada tuh kutulis.. _Dia malah menarik Mamori lebih dalam ke dadanya dan membawanya pergi ke atas, menuju balkon paling tinggi. _Dibawa ke balkon deh, terus dicium! No audience karena mereka berada diluar ruangan.. Hehehe.. Hayoo bayangin apaan tuh?? Xp

GreenOpalus : Silahkan lihat nasib Mamori di chapter ini. Iya, tapi tenang itu doang ada lemonnya, sisanya bersih.. sebersih hati author?? *apa hubungannya, coba?*

Hana Kaitani : Hehehe.. Ini chapter terakhir, silahkan dibaca. (:

KuroShiro6yh : Ini updatenya.. Met baca yah, sis. (: (:

Yuusaki Kukichi : Hohoho.. Neh update. Baca ajah. (:

Rizu Auxe09 : Wah.. Makasih yah.. Berani suka sama fic ini? Thanks berat! Bapaknya Hiruma tuh Raja.. Kalo nggak galak, bukan bokap Hiruma namanya? Hehehe.. Dansa? Mereka nggak ada dansa, say.. *digaplok*

Dilia-hime : Nggak tau aku harus gimana bilang soal adegan kissu.. No comment deh. Hehehe. Neh updatenya yah. (:

milky-return : Ini terakhirnya.. Met baca ajah. Hope u like it!

Kyujii Z. Riikun H.K. : Akan kuubah. Tapi syukurlah, itu adegan lemon pertama dan terakhir. Hohoho. xD

archerrylime : hahahaha. Mereka nikah? Akan banyak bazooka menghiasi. Wkk.. Thanks udah ripyu, adek'q sayang *HAH? Najis! Dibunuh dengan kecepatan tinggi* Iyah, ingat selalu rumus fic saya yahhh. Hehehehehe. Neh chap terakhir, baca ajah! (: (: (:

Mashy-Gaara4life : Hehehehe. Thanks. Nih chapter terakhir, moga kamu suka! (:

Sapphire D. Hapsire : Ga apa-apa kok! Hehehe. Terima kasih yahh, aku akan berjuang supaya lebih bagus lagi! Suka kissunya? Tapi di chapter ini No LEMON yah. =p

Sudah ketemu nama kalian? Oke. Kita mulai chapter terakhir!

*buka tirai, dan cerita berlanjut—ini akan jadi cerita yang paling lama.. Maklum, chapter terakhir*

P.S

Edisi terakhir ada disclaimernya dong. (: (: (:

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata and Cinderella ® Walt Disney**

**Ketikan, Gaya tulis, Keringet ® RisaLoveHiru**

*Yang terakhir penting yah?*

***

**Hell Happy Ending Story**

Mamori berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Dia takut kalau dia sampai berbalik ke belakang, dia akan mendapati Hiruma tengah mengejarnya dan shock melihat keadaannya sekarang. Tanpa gaun yang indah, make up yang menawan, dan sepatu kaca yang memesona. Mamori kembali ke kondisinya beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum Suzuna dan Monta menemuinya dan mengubahnya menjadi putri.

Sialnya, tadi dia sempat terjatuh dan meninggalkan sepatu kaca milik Suzuna. Oh, tidak. Suzuna akan membunuhnya. Pasti.

Aula besar masih sangat ramai ketika Mamori bergegas melesat meninggalkan ruangan besar itu. Samar dia merasakan tatapan tajam Igin, seakan mata Igin terus mengawasi dirinya sejak dia dibawa ke balkon oleh Hiruma. Keringat dingin mulai menetesi punggungnya. Entah apa yang akan diterimanya di rumah nanti..

Diluar Suzuna sudah menunggunya, wajahnya H2C *HARAP-HARAP CEMAS. Pernah nonton reality show ini? hehehe* Sena di sebelahnya kebingungan, tidak mengerti. Namun dari kedekatan mereka berdiri, kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak secanggung sebelum Mamori meninggalkan mereka diluar berdua.

"Kita harus pulang," ucap Suzuna segera begitu melihat Mamori. "Waktunya.."

"Aku tau, makanya aku kembali." gerutu Mamori. Sena keheranan melihat kondisi Mamori. Seingatnya tadi dia pakai gaun putih yang cocok sekali untuknya. Lah, kok sekarang pakai kain pel dipaksa jadi gaun begitu? Dahi Sena berkerut.

"Mamori-san, gaun anda..?"

"Ya, aku tau itu kain pel dan sebagainya. Tapi ada yang lebih penting: DIMANA SEPATU KACANYA?" pekik Suzuna tertahan. "Kau hanya mengenakan satu saja. Pasangannya mana?"

"Maafkan aku soal itu. Aku menjatuhkannya." jawab Mamori takut-takut. Suzuna melotot. Kaget setengah mati.

"Kau menjatuhkannya. Ya ampun." Suzuna mengelus-ngelus dadanya. "Aku harus memohon kepada Ibuku untuk memesannya lagi untukku. Atau aku memang tidak ditakdirkan mengenakan sepatu apa pun selain inline skate?"

Mamori menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, menyesali kecerobohannya.

"Maafkan aku, Suzuna.."

"Ano," Sena menyeletuk. "Kurasa aku bisa membantu kalian mencarinya? Tinggal kau katakan saja dimana kau menjatuhkannya dan aku akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian." Sena menawarkan bantuan. Mamori menatap Sena ngeri.

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengambilnya," jawab Mamori buru-buru. Diliriknya Suzuna cepat. Suzuna langsung mengerti arti tatapan Mamori kepadanya. "Sena, aku harus kembali.. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Eh…???" Sena kaget. "Kalian mau kemana? Pesta belum selesai!" cegahnya.

"Sudah selesai untuk kita berdua. Yaaaa~ Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi~!" Suzuna menyambar tali kekang dan mulai memacu kudanya. Kuda-kuda itu pun merespon gerakan Suzuna. Mereka memacu otot-otot mereka semampu mungkin dan tidak lama kemudian Suzuna dan Mamori sudah meninggalkan gerbang istana. Panggilan Sena tidak mereka acuhkan.

"Yaaa~ Kau terlambat sedikit. Bagaimana tadi? Pange.. ran?" tanya Suzuna, antara penasaran dan khawatir. "Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak memperingatkanmu soal Pangeran.. Dia memang gila.."

"Gila senjata, ya." lanjut Mamori, mengangguk menyetujui. Suzuna nyengir.

"Sangat. Menyesal sekali Ibuku dulu pernah mengabulkan permintaannya." kata Suzuna. Mamori nyaris saja jatuh dari tempatnya duduk.

"APA?"

"Ibuku pernah bercerita, dia mengabulkan permintaan Pangeran yang ingin punya bazooka sendiri dan amunisinya selalu penuh. Meski tidak menyukai ide itu, Ibuku mengabulkannya." Suzuna tersenyum pahit. "Makanya aku kaget mendengarmu ingin bertemu Pangeran. Kita semua belajar _menjauhinya_, bukan _mendekatinya_."

"Kurasa dia tidak buruk soal itu." Mamori berusaha membela. Antena gosip Suzuna otomatis menyala mendengar ucapan Mamori. Dalam hitungan setengah detik kepala Suzuna berputar, menatapnya dengan sorot berbinar-binar.

"Aku tau. Ceritakan padaku, kalian berbuat apa!" perintah Suzuna. Wajah Mamori seketika memerah karena malu.

"Kami—"

"Ahhh. Kalian pasti.. kissu?" Suzuna tertawa, memutar kedua matanya. Mamori semakin memerah. "Cepat sekali gerakan Pangeran. Tapi tidak heran. Pasti dia mengatakan kau cantik?"

"Dia memang mengatakannya."

"YAAAA~" Suzuna menjerit kegirangan. "Kau memang cantik. BerkatKU?"

"Ya. Karena kau." Mamori berpikir sebaiknya dia mengiyakan saja, untuk keselamatannya. Apalagi dia sudah menghilangkan sepatu kaca kesayangan Suzuna. Cara terakhirnya agar tidak pulang ke rumah adalah menolak menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan Suzuna.

***

Cit.. cit.. cit.. *suara burung berkicau di pagi hari*

Mamori membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap, shock. Tidak menyangka tadi malam dia benar-benar ke istana, berciuman dengan Pangeran, dan.. menghilangkan sepatu kacanya.

Heran juga dia kalau dia masih bisa di kamar, terbangun dari tidur serta mimpinya yang menyenangkan. Padahal hari sudah pagi, biasanya kan Kirita menggedor pintu kamarnya meminta dibuatkan sarapan.. kenapa hari ini begitu sunyi?

Mamori mengganti piamanya dan beranjak ke pintu, bermaksud turun ke bawah dan menerima apapun atas perbuatannya kemarin. Igin melihatnya di pesta dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya tidak makan selama beberapa bulan. Memang sih kerjaan rumahnya beres, rumah mereka bersih dari debu—berkat Monta yang menggunakan sihir pisangnya *HAH?? Jangan tanya caranya. Please jangan!!*. Hanya saja pasti ada konsekuensi dari semua kelakuannya..

Tunggu.

Pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka. Mamori mengernyit. Dia berusaha lebih keras.

Memang dikunci dari luar.

"HEI! Bukakan aku pintu!" jerit Mamori. Dia perlu turun, di kamarnya tidak ada WC dan sebagainya.. *hhe???*

"Kau tidak boleh keluar!" bentak Igin dari depan pintu kamar Mamori. Mamori membeku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya ragu. Namun sebuah gambaran kasar tentang hal ini sudah terpikirkan di kepala Mamori. Pasti..

"Karena kelakuanmu semalam, Pangeran bertekad untuk menemukanmu. Kami harus menyembunyikanmu, dasar sampah! Berani sekali kau menyelinap kemarin!? Kau akan mendapat ganjaran atas perbuatanmu!!" Igin membentaknya. Mamori merinding mendengar ancaman Igin, namun dia juga bahagia.. Pangeran mencarinya? Berarti ada kemungkinan selamat..

"Kau tidak akan keluar selama seminggu ini. Awas kalau kau meminta bantuan dari jendela. Asal kau tau, kacamu sudah dikerangkeng!! *emangnya HarPot 2?? Ckckck.. Nanti Ron—eh, Hiruma—nolongin Mamori dengan Ford Angelia Tua?? Wkwkkk..* Kau tidak bisa apa-apa!!"

Mamori menunduk lesu. Kebahagiannya telah lenyap..

Sepanjang hari dia berada di kamarnya. Sebenarnya kalau keadaannya normal-normal saja, dia rela menghabiskan waktu sejauh mungkin dari sepupunya yang jahat dan Bibinya yang kejam. Tapi dari apa yang dia dengar dari Igin yang sibuk berteriak-teriak di bawah adalah Pangeran mencarinya dengan membawa sepatu kacanya yang kemarin dijatuhkannya. Pangeran akan menyuruh seluruh gadis di negeri itu mencoba sepatu itu dan siapa yang pas mengenakannya akan menikah dengan Pangeran..

Dan yang pas mengenakannya sedang disembunyikan di loteng, tersembunyi dan pengap.

Menjelang siang, Mamori mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka dan suara Bibi yang sudah terlatih untuk dimanis-maniskan semanis madu terdengar.

"Ahh. Selamat siang, Pangeran.." sapa Bibi ramah. Terdengar bunyi "Tch". Mamori mengenali suara itu.. Hiruma!

"Cepat minggir, perempuan sialan. Cebol sialan! Cepat!" Hiruma memerintah Sena. Sena dengan penuh ketakutan bergegas masuk, tangannya membawa sepatu kaca mengkilau. Igin mengernyit.

"Jadi kita harus mencoba itu?" tanya Igin, nada suaranya setengah kagum setengah kesal. Kesal karena bekas Mamori, kagum karena sepatu kaca itu memang cantik.

"Ya, gimbal sialan. Kalau kau tak mau juga aku tak peduli, karena wajahmu membuatku jijik." jawab Hiruma sebal. Igin melotot.

"Sayangnya aku akan mencobanya, sam—Pangeran." Igin setengah mati menahan emosi. Sena, ketakutan, membantu Igin memakai sepatu kaca.

"Tidak pas, Pangeran. Terlalu sempit." komentar Sena sesudahnya. Igin berdecak sebal. Bibi tidak berkata apa-apa. Jelas tidak cocok. Yang cocok memakainya kan dikurung di atas..

"Apa masih ada perempuan sialan di sini?" tanya Hiruma. Bibi menjawab segera.

"Ada anakku satu lagi, tapi…" Bibi terdiam. Kirita akan meremukkan sepatu kaca itu—jelas—menjadi serpihan kaca yang halus. Tapi bukankah itu menguntungkan bagi mereka? Pangeran tidak akan bisa menemukan perempuan yang cocok dengan sepatu kaca itu lagi.

Tapi Bibi takut apa reaksi Pangeran bila itu terjadi. Haruskah dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya? Nyawa Kirita sih tak apa-apa, dia kan menyusahkan saja di rumah ini. Bisanya cuma makan, membuat biaya belanja ke pasar meningkat tajam per harinya.. Membuatku bangkrut, pikir Bibi cemberut.

"Apa, perempuan sialan?" bentak Hiruma tak sabar. Bibi mengkeret. "Biar kupanggilkan dia.. KIRITA!"

Bum bum bum. Gempa kecil terjadi. Hiruma membelalak kaget.

"Apa ITU?" Dia menunjuk Kirita yang sudah berada di samping Bibi, tangannya penuh makanan. "APA?"

"Anakku, Pangeran." jawab Bibi, tersenyum malu. "Nak Sena, mana sepatunya..?"

"JANGAN! Perempuan sialan, anakmu yang gendut sialan itu hanya akan meremukkannya! Ayo Sena, kita membuang waktu saja di sini!" omel Hiruma sembari beranjak keluar. Sena menoleh ke dalam takut-takut. Mamori.. dimana dia? pikir Sena, bingung.

"Ano.." Sena membuka bibirnya, siap bertanya dimana Mamori tapi tiba-tiba saja tatapan mata Igin yang menyeramkan menyapunya. Lalu Igin mengancamnya, kalau sampai dia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang Mamori pada Pangeran.. dia akan mati.

Sena berlari ketakutan keluar, mengikuti Hiruma di belakangnya. Igin tersenyum puas.

"Dia tidak akan menemukannya," senyum Igin licik. Bibi tersenyum puas. Kirita sibuk kriak-kriuk-kriek-kruuk-kreok.

"Ada yang mau Chitato?" tanyanya. Tak ada yang mengacuhkan.

Sementara itu..

"Tch! Tak ada gunanya ke rumah itu, isinya perempuan sialan semua!" omel Hiruma. Sena diam saja.

"Seharusnya kau punya perkiraan, cebol sialan, dimana Mamori berada." tambah Hiruma. "Aneh sekali, dia tiba-tiba saja berlari pergi.. Meninggalkan sepatu sialan ini. Yah, lumayan juga untuk jadi petunjuk. Tapi tidak ada pengrajin sepatu yang tau dimana sepatu ini dibuat, pembelinya.. Benar-benar buntu. Sialan, dimana sih dia? Dan kau—kenapa diam saja, cebol?" Hiruma memandangnya kesal. "Bantu aku dengan otak sialanmu itu! Kenapa kau melirik ke belakang? Jangan suruh aku menemui mereka lagi, terutama gimbal sialan. Dia menjijikkan.."

Sena berhenti di tempat. Matanya dengan sengaja terus menatap rumah Anezaki yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Hiruma ikut berhenti. Otaknya segera berpikir cepat, dan sebuah jawaban muncul.

"Ah. Dasar cebol sialan. Mereka mengancammu? Tolol. Siapa majikanmu?" Hiruma terkekeh. Sena nyengir kuda.

"Anda, Sang Iblis Sejati—" DUAK.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara dengan Pangeran, cebol sialan." Hiruma berkata. Sena meringis, Hiruma baru saja memukul kepalanya lumayan keras. "Kalau begitu kita kembali."

Mereka kembali lagi, tapi tidak lewat jalan besar. Hiruma sengaja melewati jalan kecil yang jarang dilewati orang. Sena mengangkat alis mengenai hal ini.

"Kenapa lewat sini, Pangeran?"

"Agar mereka tidak melihat kita. Dari gaya mereka, kelihatan sekali mereka menyembunyikan Mamori. Kau punya dugaan dimana dia disembunyikan?"

"Tidak." jawab Sena jujur.

"Tolol. Belajarlah dariku, lihat cara kerjaku baik-baik." Hiruma melepas jubah yang menempel di pakaiannya. Dibuatnya menjadi seperti tali panjang. Hiruma memutar-mutar jubah yang beralih fungsi jadi tali itu dan melemparnya ke salah satu cekukan di tembok *Hiruma = koboi? Tidak buruk.. :D*. Mereka telah sampai di belakang rumah.

"Mulai sekarang diam, atau aku akan mengumpankanmu pada Cerberus." ancam Hiruma. Sena langsung menurut.

Mereka bersembunyi dekat jendela, menguping. Terdengar suara Igin yang berbicara dengan geli. "Hihihi.. Mereka bodoh sekali ya?"

"Betul, tolol. Dungu." Kuping Hiruma sedikit berkedut. Dia membisikkan kata ancaman tanpa suara. Sena diam saja. Nasib keluarga ini akan segera habis. Menghina Pangeran.. Iblis, pula..

"Mana Mamori?" tanya Kirita bego. Igin tertawa.

"Kukurung dia di kamarnya. Hahaha.. Dia tak akan bisa kabur, jendela loteng sudah dikerangkeng."

_Dapat!_ Hiruma tersenyum gembira.

"Tunggu di sini. Siapkan pasukan dan bazookaku." perintah Hiruma tanpa suara. Sena mengangguk. Hiruma segera melesat, menaiki tembok—menuju loteng.

Jendela memang dikerangkeng. Samar terdengar isak tangis. Hiruma mendesah. Menangis? Ya ampun. Ini akan sangat merepotkan.. keluhnya.

Hiruma mengeluarkan berbagai peralatan dari sakunya *jangan ditanya, sekali lagi, bagaimana dia bisa menyimpan semua itu!!* dan mulai bekerja. Jendela dikerangkeng? Ini terlalu mudah untuknya..

Tak butuh waktu lama, jendela itu sudah terbuka. Hiruma menyeringai. Dia mengetuk pelan jendela itu. Mamori yang berada di dalam sontak tersentak. Siapa yang mengetuk?

Perlahan Mamori menuju jendela. Dia mencoba membuka jendela itu dan berhasil. Kerangkeng yang menghalanginya sudah tak ada..

"Cilukba, Mamori sialan."

Mamori nyaris kena serangan jantung.

Hiruma dengan bertumpu pada tembok serta pipa-pipa yang menempel tersenyum lebar padanya. Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali. Mamori menghapus air matanya—tadi dia sedang menangis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Mamori heran. Hiruma mendengus.

"Mudah sekali. Sekarang hentikan pertanyaan sialanmu dan bersiaplah." Hiruma meloncat turun ke bawah. Mamori menahan pekikannya.

"Ini lantai dua!" bisiknya ngeri. Hiruma yang sudah berada di bawah menyeringai.

"Loncatlah." pintanya—eh, perintahnya. Mamori meringis.

"Tidak. Aku masih punya akal sehat, terima kasih—"

"Bukan akal sehat tetap diam di sana hingga gimbal sialan itu tau aku membantumu kabur." dengus Hiruma. "Loncat. Aku akan menangkapmu."

"Benar?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu. Hiruma menyeringai.

Mamori mendesah. Dia naik ke ambang jendela. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Mamori menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan mendadak pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Mamori menoleh.

Igin menatapnya garang. "Berani kau loncat.."

Mamori ketakutan. Loncat atau tidak? Namun tiba-tiba dia malah kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan dia pun jatuh ke bawah dengan posisi horizontal; bukannya posisi kaki di bawah..

Mamori menjerit. Matanya terpejam..

BRUK.

Ada yang menangkapnya. Mamori perlahan membuka mata dan mendapati Hiruma memandangnya, sedikit cemberut.

"Kau berat." gerutunya. Wajah Mamori memerah.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak pernah memberiku makan, aku tidak akan segendut itu." balasnya. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Bangun, Mamori sialan. Ada sedikit urusan dengan gimbal sialan itu." kata Hiruma. Mamori kembali ketakutan.

"Bagai.. bagaimana ini? Dia akan membunuhku!" desis Mamori. Hiruma memutar bola matanya, seringai geli muncul di wajahnya.

"Membunuhmu? Aku akan membunuhnya duluan.."

"Heh, hentikan ini sampah-sampah." celetuk Igin mendadak. Mamori bersembunyi di belakang punggung Hiruma, takut melihat Igin. Hiruma tetap santai.

"Kembalikan sampah itu, sampah." Igin sudah meninggalkan kesopanannya. Hiruma cuek bebek.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, awas saja—"

"Kekekekeke. Kau mengancamku? Tidak sadar bicara dengan siapa?" ucap Hiruma geli. Igin meludah—bukan sikap lady yang baik, para pembaca.

"Hanya Pangeran sinting yang gila senjata." sahut Igin tak peduli. "Cepat kemarikan sampah itu—"

DUARRR.

"Yah, aku memang gila senjata, gimbal sialan. Mau mencoba senjataku?" DUARRR. "Mungkin dari rumahmu dulu," DUARRR.

Dalam 5 detik, rumah Igin sudah hancur berantakan. Rata dengan tanah. Bibi dan Kirita sudah berlari mengungsing keluar sesaat sebelum pondasinya roboh dan rumah itu jatuh dengan sukses ke tanah. Mereka menatap bekas rumah mereka tak percaya.

"SAMPAH!!!!!!" jerit Igin. "RUMAHKUUUUUU!!!!"

"Kekekekeke. Aku akan memberimu rumah baru, gimbal sialan. Sayangnya rumah itu memiliki julukan lain. Yaitu PENJARA." kata Hiruma seraya menjetikkan jarinya. Sena serta para prajurit segera muncul dari berbagai arah, mengepung Igin, Kirita dan Bibi. Mereka melotot.

Sena maju selangkah, sebuah kertas tergenggam erat di tangannya. Tampangnya sedikit kikuk. "Ano.. Ehm.. Ehem, ehem. Kalian ditahan atas tuduhan menyembunyikan calon istri Pangeran, karena itu kalian akan dipenjarakan seumur hidup.. Tertanda: Raja dan Pangeran."

"TIDAKKKKK!!!!!"

*kita skip saja adegan Igin dan yang lainnya jerit-jeritan memekakkan telinga. Sekedar info, Kirita dengan begonya mau saja masuk ke kerangkeng yang ditarik sepuluh ekor kuda—khusus untuk dirinya—karena Hiruma berkata di penjara banyak makanan enak. Bego sekali*

"Selesai," Hiruma mengangkat bahu. Mamori melongo tak percaya. Baru saja tadi pagi dia berpikir dia akan tamat, eh, sekarang dia malah terbebas selamanya dari keluarganya yang jahat itu? Ini benar-benar.. mimpi indah.

"Kau.. hebat," Mamori menelan ludah. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang.. calon istri sialan."

"APA?"

"Ayolah. Jangan tolol. Kita harus bersiap-siap dengan berbagai hal tentang pernikahan sialan yang akan dirancang perempuan tua sialan itu." Hiruma menggerutu sambil naik ke kudanya dan menunggu. Mamori terperangah. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Menyadari arti kata-kata Hiruma barusan. Mamori pun meloncat naik ke punggung kuda, duduk manis di belakang Hiruma.

Ini sungguh mimpi indah. Ah, bukan mimpi.. Ini cerita yang berakhir indah. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Pangerannya, dan dia akan bahagia.. selamanya.

**-THE END-**

AKHIRNYA SELESAIIIIII!!!! WOAAAAAA!!! Panjang habis, gila! Capek ngetiknya. Tapi puas hasilnya! Semoga kalian juga puas. :D

Rnr please? Untuk chapter terakhir.. hehehehe.


End file.
